The story of Jody Jackson
by lozza1989
Summary: This is a story about Jody Jackson's life at home before she came to the Dumping ground. Rated T for Child and Alcohol abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The house was damp and smelly, old news paper, empty take away boxes where cluttered everywhere as were empty beer cans and the house was empty, except for a little girl who was lying on an old mattress underneath the kitchen table shivering and the only company she had was a dog. The girl was called Jody Jackson and she had been left at home by herself as her mum and two older brothers Baz who was Seventeen and Ste who was Fifteen had gone out drinking despite the two boys being two young to drink and the three of them would often abuse and neglect Jody like they were doing now, leaving the frightened Ten year old girl all by herself in the dark and damp smelly house while they went out drinking.

"Why do they always treat me like this?" she whispered to the family pet who was a friendly Beagle which Jody called Kevin "you're the only one who likes me." Kevin was snuggled down next to her and Jody was stroking the top of his head "I wish we could get away from here." Growing sleepy, Jody layed her head on the old mattress and drifted off to sleep with Kevin snuggled next to her. She was woken up about three hours later by her mum and older brothers coming back from their night out but she layed completly still, pretending to be asleep as all three of them were really drunk and the abuse was much worser when they were in this state.

"Hey, where's the rat?" Baz asked as he flung his jacket on the floor "I want to get her back for being in my room earlier." Their mum who was called Paula staggered into the kitchen and found the little girl laying under the table with the dog seemingly asleep.

"She's under the table" she slurred "you can deal with her if you want, she needs to be taught a lesson that she can't go snooping around other people's rooms." Baz then staggered into the kitchen and dragged Jody out from under the table.

"Get off me" she squealed.

"Oh sorry Jody, did I disturb your beauty sleep?" Baz asked sarcasticly "well remember when I caught you snooping around in my room earlier?"

"I'm sorry" Jody said, her voice shaking "I already told you I was sorry then."

"That's not good enough rat, you need to be taught a lesson" Baz sneered in her face. His breath smelled of Alcohol and it made Jody feel sick, she couldn't stand it.

"Ste, run the bath" Baz told the younger boy as he lifted a kicking and screaming Jody over his shoulders and began carrying her upstairs as paula passed out drunk on the sofa. When they reached the bathroom, Ste turned the tap off and Baz put Jody down on the floor.

"Now rat, maybe this will teach you to go snooping around in other people's bedroom" Baz sneered before he put Jody fully clothed in the bath and pushed her under the water. Scared, Jody tried to push herself up but Baz was holding her down and she was begining to feel light headed.

"Baz, maybe you should stop now" Ste said " she's going to pass out." Ste wasn't as bad as Paula and Baz but he still would often mistreat his sister even though he didn't want to, he would just do what Paula and Baz would tell him to do.

"She needs to be taught a lesson" Baz replied before he looked in the bath and saw that Jody was now unconcious.

"Get her out man, she's going to drown" Ste said in a panicked voice. Sighing, Baz pulled Jody out of the bath and layed her down on the floor.

"She bought this on herself" Baz said before leaving the bathroom but Ste stayed behind and began giving Jody CPR because he was the only one in the house who actually cared for Jody but was too afraid to show it incase Paula and Baz got angry, even Jody didn't pick up on the fact that he was the only one who didn't like mistreating her, he just did it because Paula and Baz told him to. When Jody began to cough and splutter, Ste rolled her onto her side and quietly left the bathroom and went downstairs.

"Where have you been?" Baz asked as Ste entered the room "where's the rat?"

"I left her in the bathroom" Ste replied "she's still alive, just unconcious." Baz shrugged and pointed out that she'll be alright, they had done this to her before and she was still alive.

When Jody finally came round, she felt really groggy and she also felt cold. She slowly sat up and realized she was laying on the bathroom floor in her wet clothes.

"Why are they treating me like this?" she asked herself, she was only Ten years old and she had done nothing to be treated like this, even her dad was a bully when he was alive but he had died from Alcohol poisoning two years ago. She tried to get up but she felt too tired to move, so she just sat up against the wall and closed her eyes for a little while but quickly opened them when the door flew open and Paula walked in.

"Have you been in here all night?" she asked as she knelt down next to her "how are you feeling?"

"Cold and wet" Jody muttered sarcasticly. Paula sighed and sat down on the floor next to her.

"Look Jody, you shouldn't have gone into Baz's room, you know he doens't like it" she told the little girl "he wouldn't have to have done this if you stayed out of there."

"I'm sorry" Jody mumbled.

"Let's just forget about it shall we, now I'm going to let you have a little lie down in my bed for a while, as long as you promise to behave from now on" Paula told her. Jody nodded and Paula lifted her from the floor and carried her into her room, telling her that she was her best girl. When they arrived in Paula's room, she put Jody who was now sleeping onto the bed and put the thin blanket over her but she didn't leave the room herslef, instead she slowly shut the door and looked down at the sleeping little girl with a smirk, mumbling "you really are my best girl" before heading over to the windows to shut the curtains so that people walking past didn't know what that wicked woman was doing to that poor helpless little girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Jody woke up a few hours later, she found herself laying in her Paula's bed and the scent of her mum's cigarettes and alcohol had indicated that she had been in here with her and Jody had the feeling that Paula was doing something unimaginable to her whilst she was sleeping. The little girl slowly sat up on the bed just before she heard whimpering at the bedroom door which must have meant that it was Kevin and Jody got up off the bed, walked to the door and opened it.

"Have they gone out again?" Jody asked as she knelt down beside Kevin and scratched the top of his head. The eerie silence in the unkempt house had indicated that Paula, Baz and Ste had gone out again and left her.

"I'm so glad I have you for company" she said to the dog "I wish you could talk and tell me that every things going to be ok but you can't because you're just a dog." Jody could feel fresh tears welling up in her eyes and she quickly brushed them away with her sleeve before standing up and heading downstairs to find it empty.

"Yes, they have definatly gone out and left me on my own again" she muttered before collasping on the moth eaten sofa as Kevin rested his head on her lap "looks like it's just you and me again until tomorrow morning." Kevin jumped on the sofa and layed down next to Jody as she continued to stroke the top of his head, trying her best not to cry but fresh tears were now falling down her cheeks and she quickly brushed them away.

"I think we should go for a walk" she said as she got up from the sofa and put Kevin on his leash "it'll be better than sitting around here all day." She then opened the door and then walked down the rough street with Kevin on his dog leash, trying to ignore the stares from a gang of teenage boys who were stood on a street corner, drinking from beer cans and she carried on walking until she found herself in a town centre. Feeling tired and hungry, Jody sat down on a nearby bench and began checking her pockets to see if she had enough money to buy a pie from the pie shop in front of but all she found was two pence.

"This won't even buy even one of them apples from that market stall over there" she muttered as she felt her empty stomach grumbling and she decided that she had no choice but to sneak into the pie shop and steal some. So she got up from the bench, hold tightly onto Kevin's leash and made her way towards the pie shop as a wave of nausea swept over her but she managed to make it to the pie shop.

"Oi you girl, get that dog out of here" a chubby man behind the till told her. Jody let out a sigh and tied Kevin up to a lampost outside.

"You stay here while I get us some food" she whispered before heading back into the pie shop and started looking around for some pies to sneak out until she found a small bag of mini pork pies so she quickly grabbed it and hid it under her t-shirt before she felt a large hand clamp on her shoulder.

"Well well, stealing from my shop are you" came a voice from above her and Jody realized that she had been caught "why don't you just hand them pies over and I won't get the police involved." Instead, Jody ran out of the shop but felt a huge wave of nausea sweep over her and fell to the floor before she felt a pair of hands grab her roughly by the arm and drag her up from the ground as Kevin barked none stop.

"Don't think you can get away with this you little urchin" the shop keeper said as he snatched the bag of pies from her and dragged her inside. Jody tried to fight him off but found she didn't have the energy to and the shop keeper dragged her into his office and shoved her onto a chair before picking up the phone, calling the police.

"Hello Police please, I've just caught a thief who's been attempting to steal some pies from my shop and I've got the little brat in my office" he informed "Ok thanks, I'll see you when you get here." Jody was still feeling nauseas and felt like she wanted to either pass out of throw up and she also knew that it could be a waste of time trying to get away because she would probably collaspe again and get dragged back in.

"The police are on their way" the shop keeper told her as he walked over to her and leaned in front of her "maybe a few years in prison will teach you a lesson."

"I can't go to prison" Jody said "I'm only Ten years old, anyway, I'm sorry for trying to steal them pies, I was hungry and didn't have any money." The shop keeper chuckled and pointed out that she was just using that as an excuse just as they heard police sirens from outside.

"The police are here" he told her with a smirk "maybe they will teach you a lesson about stealing you little urchin." He then did something really shocking, he used a rope to tie Jody to the chair she was sitting in and she asked him why he was doing this.

"The lock on the door is broken so i'm tying you up so you don't try and climb out the window or something" he told her before going to greet the police, leaving Jody tied to the chair and feeling more nauseas than before, she passed out. When the shop keeper arrived with two police men, they found the little girl passed out and tied to the chair.

"Why on earth did you tie her up?" one of them asked the shop keeper as the other untied Jody and picked her up.

"I only did it to stop her from running off" the shop keeper told them "she's been stealing pies from my shop and I want her to be taught a lesson."

"We are aware what she has been doing but you should have let us dealt with her instead of tying her up" the Police man told him "right let's get her down the station and we'll question her when she wakes up."

"What are you going to do about that mutt tied up outisde?" the shop keeper asked them " the brat came in with a beagle and I told her to tie it up outside before she came back in to rob my pies."

"We'll take the dog with us if it belongs to her" the Officer told him before he and his colleuge who was still holding Jody left the office.

Back on the rough estate, Paula, Baz and Ste were staggering back to their house after a few drinks in the pub and when they arrived back in the house, they noticed that it was empty.

"Where's the Rat?" Baz asked as he flopped on the sofa "and where the hell is that mutt?." Paula pointed out that she still might be sleeping upstairs because that where she left her when they went out.

"I'm still pissed off at her for snooping round my room" Baz pointed out as he stood up and headed for the staircase "I think I might need to punish her further." Paula who didn't seem to care what Baz had planned for Jody, flopped on the arm chair and took a swig from the bottle of vodka she was holding until Ste grabbed it from her and took a swig.

"You've got your own" Paula slurred just as Baz came stomping back downstairs and said that Jody was gone along with Kevin.

"She probably took the mongrel out for a walk or something" Paula slurred "she'll be alright."

When she started to come round, Jody felt like her head was going to explode and she could feel herself laying on what felt like a matt and when she came round properly, she noticed that she had been put in a police cell.

"Oh no, now I really am in trouble" she groaned as the door opened and a Police woman walked in, looking at her sternly.

"So you must be the little girl who's been stealing from the pie shop" she told her "now that was a pretty silly thing to do wasn't it?" Jody nodded and told her that she was desperate because she was hungry and that she didn't get any food at home.

"So you were stealing food because you were hungry?" the woman asked "why didn't you tell anyone like the shop keeper."

"I did but he didn't believe me and then he tied me up" Jody replied, her voice shaking " I wish people would be more nicer to me for a change." The Police woman noticed that Jody was now crying and sat next to her.

"what are you talking about?" she asked her "so you tried stealing the pies because you don't get any food at home?" Jody nodded and told her that her mum and two older brothers were always horrible to her and that they never gave her any proper food, only left overs so she had to restort to stealing because she was feeling really nauseas with out having any food for a while.

"Well, I will inform the officer who is going to question you what you just told me and I'll get on the phone to social services" the woman told her.

"No you can't" Jody said in a panic "if they found out that I grassed them up then they'll kill me." The Police woman chuckled and reassured Jody that her mum and brothers wouldn't do anything like that to her.

"Well then they'll probably stick me under water to teach me a lesson" Jody said "please don't call the social services because who knows what they'll do to me if they found out I told on them."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Police woman looked at Jody and saw the fear in her eyes and realized that she was actually scared of her own mother.

"Ok, but we need to tell the Officer why you've been stealing pies" she told the little girl who also seemed worried that she would be in trouble for stealing despite being desperate for food " but don't worry, I'll explain why you did it." Jody nodded and got off the bed she had been laying on and the woman noticed that she looked pretty small for her age and how skinny she was.

"Are you feeling any better now?" she asked her "you were passed out when they bought you in."

"A little, just abit dizzy. I was feeling abit sick when that man in the shop dragged me into his office and tied me to the chair, that was when I passed out" Jody explained and the woman pointed out that she heard about that part and that the shop keeper shouldn't have done that. When they left the cell, they were met by a tall Police officer who assumed that Jody was now ready to be questioned.

"Look officer, she is really sorry about stealing them pies. The reason she did it is because she doesn't have any food in her house and she hasn't eaten anything for the past few days" the woman explained "I think the reason why she passed out was from the lack of food." Jody nodded in agreement and said that she was really sorry about trying to steal them pies.

"Ok, I'm going to call your house and tell your mum to come and pick you up" the Officer said "now, I can make you a sandwich while you wait, but only if promise not to go nicking pies again."

"I promise" Jody replied before she realized that she hed forgotten kevin and asked where he was. After the officer had gone to fetch Kevin, Jody was sat in a small room with the woman, eating a sandwich.

"What's going to happen now?" she asked "am I going to prison?"

"No, you're too young" the woman told her in a firm but gentle tone of voice "but you must know that what you did was wrong. You shouldn't have attempted to steal them pies."

"I know" Jody said with a sigh "but I didn't get fed for about three days because my mum didn't have any food in." A few minutes later, the officer returned with Kevin and Jody ran up to the dog and flung her arms around him.

"Did you call her mum to come and pick her up?" the woman asked.

"I tried but the phone just kept ringing and ringing" he informed "so I'm going to take her home myself." He then asked Jody her address and she gave it to him.

"Ok, well let's get you home young lady" he said as Jody took her coat from the back of the chair "but I will have to tell your mum what you did." Jody nodded and began to feel scared about what her mum and brothers would do to her if they found out she had been stealing. When they arrived at her house, the officer walked to the front door with Jody and knocked on the door.

"They're probably not back yet" Jody said "they were out when I took kevin out for a walk." She was however proved wrong when the door swung open and a clearly drunken Paula stood there.

"Well well, hello Officer" she slurred before noticing that Jody was stood next ot him "what have you been up to?"

"I presume that you're this little girls mum?" he asked.

"Two right I am" Paula replied as she took a drag from her cigarette "what has she been doing?"

"Well your daughter got involved in a little incident" he said "she was caught trying to steal some mince pies from the pie shops in town."

"So what, they're only pies, it's not like she robbed a bank is it?" paula pointed out before telling Jody to get inside the house.

"You do know that stealing is a criminal offence" he told her "now I do presume that you will think of an appropriate punishment, being the parent and all that."

"Oh don't you worry" said Paula before slamming the door shut and turning to Jody with an angry face and snarling "you stupid little bitch" before storming over to her and slapping her hard across the face, sending her falling to the floor.

"I'm sorry" Jody said in a quiet voice but she recived a kick in the stomach.

"How many times have I told you about stealing" Paula yelled before slapping the child hard across the face "never ever ever get caught and what happened, you got bloody caught, you stupid little bitch." After a couple more kicks and punches, Paula told Jody to go and sit in kevin's dog cage. Sitting in the dog cage was another harsh punishment that Paula and the boys would often give Jody if she misbehaved and sometimes she would be left in there all night if they went out drinking and here she was, sitting in kevin's dog cage and it didn't help that Baz kept making dog noises as he leered at her through the bars.

"Dear me, have you been a naughty little girl?" he asked in mock pity "I heard that you got caught stealing, my my, that is not a good thing. Why can't you be more like me and Ste, we never ever get caught when we steal from shops." About three hours later, Paula allowed Jody to come out of the cage because she wanted to put Kevin in there for the night and threw a piece of stale bread at her.

"Get that eaten and go to bed" she snapped.

"But it's stale" Jody said timidly.

"Do you want togo back in the damn cage eh, do you want to be shoved underwater again, no, I didn't think so, now get that eaten and go to bed" Paula practicly screamed and Jody reluctantly ate the stale bread before making her way upstairs and into her room. Later that night, as she layed in bed, Jody heard her bedroom door creak open, footsteps slowly approaching before a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Ssshhhhhh, don't make a noise" came the vicious voice of Baz and Jody could smell the stench of Alcohol on his breath "I'm here to play that little secret game of ours, do you remember that one Jody, it's the game that you're not allowed to tell anybody about." Jody tried to break free from her brother's grasp but he was too strong and practicly pinned her down to the bed and told her that she had no choice of getting away.

"Just leave me alone please" Jody begged but Baz ignored her and he began touching her in places she didn't like.

"I'm only playing a game with you" he lied to her "I thought you loved this little game we play sometimes."

"I don't, I don't like it, please stop it" the little girl begged but Baz still continued to "play the game" with her and she coul feel the bile rising up in her throat and it wasn't long until she threw up but Baz hadn't noticed as he was still touching her innapropriatly and after he had finished, he whispered something that made a lump jump up in her throat

"If you dare tell any body about this, I will kill you and I mean it." He then left the room and Jody lay there, shaking with tears streaming down her face and wondering if he actually meant what he said, would he kill her if he found out that she had told someone about their secret "game" or was he just trying to scare her, either way, it had made the little girl terrified and she decided that enough was enough, she was going to run away and she was going to do it tonight. After she had put her clothes on, Jody silently crept downstairs and let kevin out of his cage.

"Ssshhh boy" she whispered as she put on his leash "we're getting out of this dump, you and me." She then slowly crept towards the door and slowly opened it before making a run for it down the street, unaware that Baz was watching her from the bedroom window with an evil smirk and after she was out of sight, he went to inform Ste about Jody running away.

"What are we going to do about it?" Ste asked.

"We are going to find her and drag the little bitch back here" he told the younger boy "now get your coat on, we're going for a drive." The two boys then got into Baz's car and they drove off to find Jody who was sat in a bus shelter as it had started to rain but it didn't help because it was also windy and it was blowing the rain into the shelter, making Jody shiver from the cold and she was begining to feel like she had a cold coming on.

"Some shelter this is" Jody mumbled as Kevin whimpered at her side "but at least we're away from that hell hole." The little girl could feel her cold getting worse and she suddenly felt really really sleepy.

"What's happening to me?" she mumbled as her eyelids grew heavy "I don't feel so good." She then slumped sideways on the ground and her eyes slowly fluttered shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Baz was driving around the streets, looking for Jody as Ste sat in the passenger's seat, asking him what he was planning on doing to her once they found her.

"I don't know yet, but that little cow should know that running away will get her into a whole lot of trouble" Baz replied. They had been driving for about half an hour when they came to a halt at a bus shelter where Kevin was barking franticly and there lay slumped across the wall, was Jody.

"Here they are" Baz said as he and Ste got out of the car "you get the mongrel and I'll get the brat." Ste took kevin by the leash and put him in the back of the car as Baz picked up Jody from the floor and a small cough, followed by a groan escaped from the little girl's mouth.

"What's wrong with her?" Ste asked as he looked at his sister "she doesn't look too good, I think she might be sick."

"Well she shouldn't have been sleeping out in the rain then should she" Baz replied with little care but Ste suggested that they should take her to hospital because she looked really sick but still, Baz didn't care less and pointed out she'll get over it. After Ste put her in the back seat with Kevin, he got in the passenger seat and Baz started the engine, driving back to their house where Paula was now sitting in the front room having just discovered that all three of her kids and Kevin had gone missing but just as she was about to go out and look for them, she saw a car pull up outside the house and out came Baz followed by Ste who opened the back door of the car where Kevin ran out and she expected to see Jody come out of the back aswell but instead, Ste was lifting her out of the back seat and he was carrying her to the front door.

"What's going on?" she asked when the two boys entered and Baz explained to her how Jody had attempted to run away with Kevin so they went out to look for her and found her laying possibly unconcious in a bus shelter.

"Do you think we should get a Doctor out to her?" Ste suggested "she could have possibly caught hypothermia or something."

"Well it serves her right for being out in the rain in the middle of the night" Baz said as he laid her down on the battered sofa. Paula looked down at the little girl as she took a drink from her bottle and asked why on earth she would want to run away.

"She's just trying to get attention" Baz stated as he sat on the arm chair "stupid little bitch."

"So, are we going to take her to hospital or what?" Ste asked.

"And when did you care about the little rat?" Baz asked, giving his brother the evils "besides, if she tells the doctors about us lot knocking her about then we'll be in deep shit." he then took a swig from the bottle of vodka that Paula had as Ste pointed out that Jody could be comatose and might be unconcious for a while, possibily wouldn't be able to remember much about how they've been treating her if she was unconcious for a long time.

"Oh you are such a big moron" Baz stated "she's still breathing for goodness sake." Suddenly, a groan escaped from Jody's mouth and the little girl began stirring.

"And you said she was comatose" Baz told Ste as Jody's eyes flickered open and she slowly sat up, only to realize she was back home.

"Oh no" shew groaned, laying back down "this can't be happening."

"Welcome home you little runt" Baz said in a sarcastic manner "you know Jody, you should be greatful, me and Ste found you laying half dead out there in the rain."

"Oh wow, thanks" Jody replied in the same manner before coughing as Baz rolled his eyes before lighting his cigarette. Paula put her hand on Jody's forehead and pointed out that she had abit of a temperature.

"Well duh, she's been out sleeping in the rain" Baz pointed out "stupid little girl." Paula nodded in agreement and hit Jody before telling her that she was very naughty for running away.

"I know, I just wanted to get away" Jody replied.

"Whatever, just get to bed before I give you something much more than just a smack around the face" Paula threatened. Jody sighed as she got up from the sofa and headed for the stairs, only to pass out again and Ste ran over to where she had fallen and turned her over. The little girl was out cold.

"We should get her to Hospital, I think she's really sick" Ste pointed out as he put his hand over her forehead "she's burning up, mum, call an Ambulance."

"Can't, phone's dead" Paula said with a shrug "but if you're bothered about getting the little shit to hospital then take her in the car then, but I ain't coming." She then staggered into the kitchen to get a drink as Ste lifted Jody from the floor and told Baz that he was taking her to the hospital.

"Fine, whatever" Baz replied with a shrug "but if she tells the hospital about us, it won't be her neck I'm having, I'll be having yours too." The older boy then went into the kitchen to join Paula as Ste carried his sister out to the car, put her on the back seat before driving to the hospital and when he arrived, he carried her inside as a Doctor came running over to them.

"What's the problem?" he asked when he noticed the unconcious child that Ste was holding.

"My sister's sick, really sick" Ste said as the Doctor took Jody and put her on a stetcher "me and my brother found her at a bus top in the rain, laying there."

"What was she doing out at this time of night" the Doctor aksed as he checked Jody over. Ste didn't want to say that she had tried to run away because she was being abused by his mum and older brother, he was too scared to reveal what was going on so he just told the Doctor that she must have been sleepwalking.

"Looks like she has a case of hypothermia" he told Ste "we'll keep her in for a few days for observation but I think she'll be fine." Ste nodded and began to worry that the Doctors and Nurses will notice the bruises that Jody had and probably question her on how she got them and she might spill the beans about the abuse she was suffering at home. Of course, Ste didn't really want to hurt his sister but he feared that he would get the same treatment as Jody if Paula and Baz found out he cared about her.

"Where's your mum and dad?" the Doctor who had been examing Jody asked Ste "didn't they come in with you?"

"My dad died two years ago and my mum's at home" Ste replied "I should get going." he got up to leave just as the Doctor asked if he was going to stay with Jody but Ste ignored him and headed for the exit. the Doctor walked over to the stretcher that Jody was laying on and she was still unconcious but she was breathing ok now.

When Ste arrived back at the house, he found Paula and Baz sitting sat in the living room.

"So, did you take the little brat to the Hospital then?" Baz asked as Ste flung his coat to the floor "what's wrong with her then?"

"The Doctor's said Hypothermia" Ste pointed out as Baz shrugged, showing that he didn't care and that it was her own fault for being out in the rain. Ste chose to ignore the older boy's comment and headed into the kitchen.

"What if she tells the hospital staff about us abusing her" Baz told Paula "if she twigs then we'll be in deep shit."

"She wouldn't dare do that" Paula replied "she'll be too scared to tell anybody because she knows damn well what we'll do to her if she rats on us." Ste wanted to tell both his mum and brother to lay off Jody but he remembered that if they found out he actually cared about her, then he would possibly get the same treatment they were giving Jody aswell.

Back at the Hospital, Jody was begining to come round and the first thing she realized was that she wasn't at home anymore, she was lying in a hospital bed and she had no idea on how she got there.

"What's going on?" she mumbled just as a nurse walked into the room and saw that Jody was now awake.

"How are you feeling?" she asked her.

"Got abit of a headache" Jody replied before asking the nurse why she was in hospital.

"Some young lad bought you in, said he found you passed out in a bus shelter in the middle of the night in the rain" she explained as Jody tried to remember what happened the night before "apparently he seemed to know you, said you must have sleep walked into the street."

"I did pass out in a bus shelter" Jody explained "but I woke up at home before I passed out again."

"Not according to this boy who bought you in you didn't" the nurse replied "you probably imagined it, but don't worry, you're safe now and once you've got plenty of rest, you'll be all better."

"What's the matter with me?" Jody asked.

"You've got Hypothermia but you'll be ok, just get plenty of rest" the nurse told her. Jody nodded and feeling rather sleepy, she laid her head on the pillow and fell asleep whilst back at her house, Paula and Baz where thinking of a way to stop Jody from spilling the beans about them.

"We should take her from the hospital and keep her locked in the house, that way she won't be able to tell anybody and we won't get sent to prison" Baz suggested. Paula thought it was a brilliant idea to kidnap Jody from the hospital and lock her in the house but Ste didn't seem so keen on the plan and pointed out that Jody was sick and needed to stay in Hospital until she was recovered.

"Oh stop being a wuss and go fetch the car keys" Baz ordered the younger boy who reluctantly did so. After Ste had given Baz his car keys, the two boys got into the car to snatch Jody from the hospital whilst Paula stated that she was going to wait at the house to have a drink.

Jody tossed and turned in her sleep, moaning slightly as horrible nightmares of her abuse plagued her mind, Baz climbing into her bed, doing things to her she didn't like, being locked in Kevin's dog cage as punishment for getting caught stealing, not to mention the near drowings she was subjected to and as she continued to have nightmares about her home life, Baz and Ste had entered the room, watching as the little girl tossed and turned in her sleep.

"Ahhh look, the little rat is having a bad dream" Baz said in mock sympathy "poor little baby." He then chuckled and lifted Jody from her bed.

"I still think this is a bad idea" Ste pointed out but Baz told him to shut up and get a move on before walking out the room, carrying Jody with Ste following behind, knowing that this was going to be a bad idea.


End file.
